Patients with disorders of peroxisome biogenesis have multiple defects that include retinal degeneration and psychomotor retardation. They also have a deficiency of docosahexaenoic acid (DHA), a substance that is important for brain and eye function. Oral DHA administration has been shown to correct the DHA deficiency in plasma. Studies are now in progress if this also improves clinical outcome.